Just a Sprinkling of Lemon Juice
by PastellPop
Summary: LEMON WARNING. Only 1/2 done. ;; Miku finds herself becoming curious about the body of Haku, her best friend. Haku unexpectedly asks though, if she could practice intimacy with Miku so she could get used to the feeling before she starts making love with Akaito.


**Note: OH GOSH WHY-/ um, **first of all, this is only half of a lemon... (I just like writing suggestive things, but I'm too nervous to write "the hardcore part"...) but I still hope that... it still can be enjoyable. ;;

(please note, I might finish this one day!)

**...**

**...**

"Haku, I'm sorry you feel so alone without Akaito tonight. So... so about I sleep with you instead this time? If that will make you feel less lonely."

They both plopped down on the cushions in Haku's room.

It was normal for Haku to crave comfort, or a shoulder to cry on. During such times, the kindness of her trusted friend, Miku Hatsune always pulled her through.

Haku always was filled with gratitude for those who were kind to her.

"Miku... thank you."

With her mouth wet, and her face still red and moist from crying, Haku decided to express her gratitude towards Miku by tilting her head, leaning over to kiss her friend on her soft, warm lips. She did it fast and without haste, without even thinking about it, really...

Haku drew her head back, her face gazing at Miku's with an expression of fondness.

They were cousins, Haku and Miku. They were not only friends, but also family. And even though family members often gave a kiss or two...

"Haku!? Did you-"

Before the bewildered pigtailed girl could finish her gasp, a rush of blood spilled in her face, tickling her nerves and painting her cheeks pink.

"Oh... I'm so sorry," Haku hid sheepishly with stutters in her voice. She hoped she hadn't took her affection too far.

"I... but the reason for that kiss was... because I love you... as a friend. That's all..."

Miku suddenly felt a bit strange, mesmerized. She suddenly couldn't stop looking at Haku's lips; the ones that just kissed her own, seconds earlier. She felt something surge through her.

Haku's lips were so... soft.

They looked so... _lonely._

Just like Haku herself.

Miku always had thought of her friend as being immensely beautiful in truth, yet she couldn't deny the beauty she felt in the way she kissed her. A humble, unexpected swap of the lips. Haku's elegance, her emotions and feelings... all went into the gesture.

A kiss amongst friends, _just good friends_ was all that it was.

"You know, Haku," Miku finally interrupted the silence.

"Akaito... I'd say he's a very lucky guy!" she smiled, trying to stop sweating. (hopefully Haku didn't notice her red cheeks.)

_...Wait a minute, WHAT did I say!?_

It was no use, because Miku only flushed redder. She practically just admitted that she enjoyed Haku's kiss!

"Ah, Miku..." Haku's response was surprisingly calm.

"I need... to talk to you about that too."

The modest girl spoke in her quiet breathy voice, taking in a breath in order to brace what importance she had to say.

"W-well... Miku. Akaito and I... are getting to the point where... where we should be getting...

_intimate."_

Haku practically breathed the last word of her sentence into Miku's ear, the warm touch of her breath causing a shiver to slide down her spine.

Haku being intimate? _Oh my..._ Miku thought.

Haku continued to talk. Miku had always been the friend she could discuss everything to, including their bodies. They were extremely close, even to the point where both girls knew when the other was on her period on any given day.

But this time, the talk was making Miku feel uncomfortable. Haku had never gone in such depth about her body...

"Miku.." she murmured.

"But I'm... I... I _don't... want Akaito to see me n-naked_." her hollow voice rose an octave.

"I'm not ready to have Akaito massage my breasts, or to... or to suck on m-my nipples... or to... eat me out... _that other place_... shoving his finger inside of it... I'm just not ready..."

Miku's mind was exploding. She realized she was imagining herself in place of Akaito whenever Haku said something. She was fantasizing sexy times with her friend!?

Miku felt such shame and denial. She can't be... _she couldn't be attracted to her friend like this!_

Everything was so, so arousing though. Everything Haku was saying. Miku almost had the urge to just tell, Haku to stop.

_You're just wanting to make ME want to fondle your breasts, Haku!_

She wanted to scream.

Miku ended up thinking back to the several times she saw Haku wear a swimsuit, usually a one-piece. She remembered being somewhat amazed about the size of Haku's breasts every time she wore something that didn't conceal her body. She's seen her nipples poke through the thin, tight fabric before, even the bevel of her woman parts between her two long thighs, dripping wet from pool water. But back then, Miku was able to brush it aside.

So why couldn't she do it now?

"But... I was thinking, Miku. I..." Haku placed her shaking long fingers on Miku's bony shoulders. The feeling of the touch to Miku through her thin shirt felt almost... sensual.

"You certainly don't... have to, but... I was thinking..." Haku leaned in closer, still trembling a bit.

Miku could now smell her. The soft scent of lavender, mixed with another scent, probably Haku's unique smell. Miku had always loved the way she smelled, but she had never found it so _arousing_ before.

"I was thinking that... you and I could... practice." she finally exhaled.

"Miku, I know your body is... different from Akaito's, but... I have to get used to the feeling of being naked in front of somebody close to me. And, you're family to me, so..."

Haku's distraught mutters had such an amazing sound to them, Miku thought.

She had never noticed before, but her voice was just so soft, breathy, and... _sexy._

Miku couldn't stand this anymore.

She was just... having a dream, just an outrageous, twisted dream she'd wake up from and CRINGE for the rest of her life.

But no, it was real. And Miku was already touching herself, pushing her fingers into her throbbing clitoris through her panties. She didn't know exactly when she started, but she was thinking hard about Haku as she was doing it.

"Haku... Haku..." Miku's eyes filled with tears once she realized Haku found out how aroused she was.

Haku was looking right between Miku's legs, with a perplexed expression, watching as the small wet spot in her striped panties got bigger in a matter of seconds...

"Haku... I'm sorry Haku, I'm so sorry. But... I..."

The entire room became blurry to Miku, spinning faster and faster... Miku wasn't sure if her tears blurred out the room, or if it was because she was about to faint.

Squeakily and anxiously, Miku opened her mouth, feeling even more erotic that a string of saliva formed as she separated her jaw.

_"Haku, I... want to... experiment with you..."_

In tears of embarrassment, Miku reached out her hand, softly grabbed Haku's luscious, tender big breasts, and buried her face in it, finally feeling the indulgent sensuality wrap all around inside her.

...

...

**ENDNOTE:** Darn, right at the good part. I might continue or I might not. B-b-but I... I simply just wanted to try writing something like this. Uwaaah... ; o ;


End file.
